


Squid Daddy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Chris Brookes One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Squid Daddy

“I can’t believe I let you make me do this,” you sighed as you followed Kid Lykos.

This was the first time you’d been back to the Electric Ballroom in six months and you really weren’t sure you should be there. Lykos had pretty much begged you to come and well, once that kid gets talking he doesn’t stop until he gets his own way.

“Lykos, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” you said, turning to walk back out again.

Lykos rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand, turning you back around.

“You’re staying,” he said simply. “You know you have to do this.”

You sighed knowing he was right. You were getting fed up of having to make up excuses as to why you couldn’t meet up with everyone. You didn’t want to keep lying anymore.

“{Y/N}?” you heard behind you, causing your heart to stop.

You looked at Lykos with pleading eyes, but he just shook his head at you and pointed behind you.

“I hate you,” you hissed at him as you slowly turned around. “Hi Chris.”

“It’s really you,” he smiled.

Chris stepped closer to you and wrapped his long arms around you, stopping quickly when he realised there was something different about you. Chris quickly stepped back and looked at you with wide eyes.

“Ha, yeah, surprise,” you said nervously, running your hand over the front of your shirt to show your round stomach.

“Wow, um, congrats,” Chris said, obviously a little shocked. “Erm, Lykos, we, er gotta get ready.”

Chris nodded almost to himself and walked away. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you felt Lykos’ hand on your shoulder.

“Go. I’ll be fine,” you sighed.

Lykos let go of you and followed after Chris, leaving you stood alone. You wiped at the tears that had slipped from your eyes before going off to find Jim and Glen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d admit that seeing everyone again had been good, and thankfully they hadn’t asked too many questions. You knew the one question everyone wanted to ask, but nobody really knew how to bring it up. Chris had done his best to avoid you, which hurt. You knew things between the two of you hadn’t ended well, but you still wished he’d talk to you.

The show had gone well and everyone was getting ready to leave when Lykos came to find you to take you home.

“I’ve gotta drive Chris home too, is that gonna be okay?” he asked you.

“Sure, just, um, drop me home first? I’m kinda tired.”

He nodded and lead you out to his car where Chris was waiting. Lykos opened the back door for you and waited for you to get in and settled before he closed the door.

“We’re dropping her home first and you need to talk to her,” he hissed at Chris.

Chris dropped his head and climbed in the car, Lykos following.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The ride back to your place was awkward to say the least. Nobody said a word. Lykos eventually pulled up at your place. Before he could get out, Chris stopped him and got out to come help you.

“Tell him {Y/N},” Lykos said quickly, before Chris opened your door.

Chris held his hand out to help you out of the car. Chris kept hold of your hand as he walked you to your door. You both went to say something at the same time.

“You first,” Chris said.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” you sighed, resting your hand on your bump as the baby started kicking wildly. “About the baby… It’s yours.”

You stood biting your lip as you watched Chris. A small smile began to spread across his face and he gently rested his hand over yours on your bump.

“I was really hoping you were going to say that,” he smiled.

“You… you were?”

“Yeah. And… and I wanna be part of their life, if you’ll let me?” he asked hopefully.

“I’d really like that,” you smiled.

“Will you two just kiss already?” Lykos called from the car.

“Shut up Lykos!” you and Chris said together, laughing.

“I guess I should let you two get some sleep,” Chris said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah,” you said. “Um, maybe you can come over tomorrow and we can figure stuff out?”

“I’ll be here,” Chris nodded, dipping his head slightly to kiss your cheek. “Night {Y/N}.”

“Night Chris.”

You made your way inside and closed the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chris had kept his promise and showed up at your house the next morning, and hadn’t gone home again. The two of you deciding to give things another go… And you were definitely glad you did. You’d ended up on bedrest for the last 2 months of your pregnancy and couldn’t do anything for yourself. Chris had been amazing, but now was the hard part… Baby was on their way.

Chris didn’t leave your side the whole time you were yelling and screaming at him as your child made their way painfully slowly into the world.

After 23 hours and an emergency c-section later you were finally back in your room to recover. Chris was sat in the chair next to your bed holding your tiny new son in his arms.

“I’m glad your mum gave me a second chance,” Chris whispered to the tiny little boy. “Otherwise I’d have missed this and I never would’ve forgiven myself if I had. I’m gonna teach you so many things.”

“No teaching him Sick Tag Moves until he’s at least 5.”

“You’d better tell Lykos that,” he chuckled. “I think he was on about getting a mini version of his ring gear made.”

“Ha,” you laughed softly. “It should be a mini version of yours. Daddy and baby squids.”


End file.
